El hermano de mi novia
by Elen42564
Summary: Ichigo llevaba algunos meses saliendo con Rukia, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que Byakuya lo deseaba. Apesto haciendo resumenes. Es ByaIchi con un poco de IchigoxRukia, solo un par de escenas. Es mayormente yaoi y contiene lemon en buenas cantidadades.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Lo que voy a contar sucedió cuando yo tenía 15 años.

Yo siempre he sido bisexual. Desde que era pequeño sabía que me gustaban las chicas, pero que los chicos me parecían igual de lindos.

En la secundaria comencé a salir con una chica preciosa un año mayor que yo, pelo negro de 1,44m con ojos purpura y piel palida, la cual me entendía totalmente pues a ella le gustaban los chicos, pero también las chicas. Su nombre era Rukia.

Ella vivía con su hermano, el cual trabajaba de abogado el una de las firmas mas exitosas de la ciudad. Él era 1,80m de testosterona con el cabello negro, ojos grises y once años mayor que yo. Su nombre era Byakuya.

Yo por aquel entonces aun medía 1,74m, mi cabello es naranja brillante y mis ojos son castaños. Mi nombre es Ichigo.

Rukia y yo llevábamos 3 meses saliendo y nos estábamos acostando desde hacía 2. Esa tarde habamos ido a su casa pues su hermano estaba trabajando. Pusimos una pelcula medio erótica, pero no bien había empezado y ya habíamos comenzado a besarnos.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Nos arreglamos la ropa lo más rápido que pudimos y yo fui a abrir la puerta mientras ella fue a subir el AC y a buscar una colcha. Cuando abrí era su hermano que volvía temprano del trabajo pues el jurado había declarado a su cliente inocente en tiempo récord.

Regresamos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos los tres a ver la peli tapados por la colcha, uno de los hermanos a cada lado mío, muy cerca pues el sofá era pequeño.

Mientras la película estaba andando yo comencé a dedear a mi novia con mi mano izquierda. Ella estaba dando brinquitos de placer, pero su hermano, creía yo, estaba demaciado concentrado en la peli para notarlo.

En medio de una escena caliente siento una mano que baja por mi muslo, POR EL LADO DERECHO. Byakuya me la empezó a tocar por encima de la ropa y cuando la tenía bien dura abrió el zipper de los Jeans y me la sacó para empezar a jalarmela. Con mi mano derecha yo comencé a hacerle lo mismo a él y su cara de placer contenido era increíblemente excitante. Nótese que todo esto estaba ocurriendo por debajo de la colcha.

Mi novia finalmente se corrió y se paró para ir al baño.

En el momento en que ella se perdió de vista, su hermano metió la cabeza debajo de la colcha y me la comenzó a mamar. Yo me moví de tal forma de que quedásemos en un 69 tapados por la colcha, la cual se cayó ya cuando estábamos cerca del clímax.

Nos corrimos casi al mismo tiempo y era la primera vez que senta el sabor del semen de otro chico, la primera vez que haca algo con otro chico de hecho.

Nos lamimos hasta quedar limpios y cuando nos acomodamos él me aló y me besó de una manera dominante y fuerte. Luego me dijo:

-Regresa cuando la niña no esté y lo llevamos a más. Eso si, ni una palabra a nadie.-

Asentí, todavía sin habla, y en eso llegó mi novia:

-Onni san me tengo que ir. Una de mis amigas necesita que la consuelen pues su novio la engañó. Terminen de ver la peli sin mí, si quieren.-

Su hermano rápidamente le dijo:

-No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites-

Mientras decía esto me guiñó un ojo y en cuanto mi novia salió por la puerta me sonrío y me dijo:

-¿Dónde nos quedamos?-


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Me pasó los brazos por el cuello y me besó apasionadamente mientras en todo lo que yo pensaba era que me iba a acostar con el chico de mis sueños.

-Vámonos a mi cuarto y seguimos allí- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me alaba para que me parase.

Cuando entramos me tiró encima de la cama.

-Espera aquí, que ya regreso- me dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Me puse a mirar alrededor y noté que ciertamente se notaba que era el cuarto de un abogado. Muebles sobrios y paredes grises, un librero muy grande ocupado por libros gruesos; al otro lado tenía un Mac de escritorio de apariencia altamente cara, lo que si me sorprendió fué la mesa de dibujo digital.

Sali del baño sin camisa, con un paquete de condones y un tubo de lubricante.

-¿Lo has hecho antes con un chico?- dijo mientras que se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

-No. Nunca he tenido el valor de lanzarme ante ningún chico. Prefiero aguantarme las ganas a cometer un error y que me saquen del closet. Si mi padre se entera de mi bisexualidad me echaría de casa. Tú tienes experiencia, ¿no?-

-Cuando tena 18 fui a una fiesta y acabé en la cama de un chico de mi universidad. Yo ya sabía que era gay, pero si no fuera por la borrachera no me hubiese atrevido a nada. La verdad es que como era mi primera vez y no tenamos ningn tipo de lubricante fue bastante doloroso, pero aun así me gustó. Desde entonces comencé a ir a los bares gay a buscar ligues de una noche. Es la primera vez que me lanzo a alguien que conozco, pero ya te había cazado varias veces mirándome con deseo y me atraíste desde la primera vez que te vi.-

-Fue bastante oportuno que tu hermana se tuviese que ir.-

-De hecho hasta ahora ella era la única persona a la que haba confesado mi homosexualidad y cuando le comenté lo de tus miradas me dijo que tú eras bi y que si quería, ella te compartiría conmigo.-

-¿En tu trabajo no saben nada?-

-No, y mientras sea posible seguirá de esa forma. Aunque legalmente no podrían echarme por mi homosexualidad, mi jefe es altamente homofóbico y si se enterase me haría la vida imposible con el fin de que renunciara.- al tiempo que decía esto comenzó a quitarme la camisa.

En un instante estábamos desnudos y él me empezó a dar instrucciones.

-Pone boca abajo, de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.-

Hice lo que me dijo y sent como él comenzaba a untarme el lubricante en el culo. Metió el primer dedo y no se sentía mal, el segundo molestaba un poco; para cuando puso el tercero adentro y comenzó a hacer tijeras me empezó a doler, pero cuando tocó mi próstata se sintió tan bien que no quería que parara nunca.

Súbitamente los sacó y sentí su verga apoyándose en mi agujero.

-Relájate, si aprietas te va a doler mucho.-

Relajé el esfínter lo más que pude y sentí como comenzaba a entrar. Me dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía increblemente placentero.

Cuando la tuve completamente adentro esperó unos 2 minutos a que me acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse despacio. Luego comenzó a acelerar, tomó mi verga y me masturbaba al ritmo de sus empujes.

De casualidad miré por la ventana y veo a la cabrona de Rukia grabándonos con el celular y por su expresión se notaba que se estaba excitando muchísimo viendo como su hermano le partía el culo a su novio.

En eso siento como Byakuya me vira para que quede de frente a él y comienza a besarme. Sus besos eran increbles y me sentía a punto de correr.

Nos corrimos juntos y sentí como me llenaban el culo de leche por primera vez. Él salió de mí y se quedó abrazándome. Así nos quedamos dormidos. Me despertó Rukia.

-Ven a ducharte. Muévete despacio para que no se despierte mi Onni sama.-

Me salí de la cama, recogí mis cosas y me fui a su cuarto. Ella me estaba esperando.

-Entra a mi baño, y después hablamos.-


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho no poder actualizar, pero me robaron la laptop en donde tenía el resto de la historia.

Fue algo que me chocó mucho dado que fue de mi cuarto, conmigo durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

En fin: espero que sea posible localizar al ladrón a trabes de las cámaras de seguridad, pero soy consciente de que mi laptop no va a aparecer.

Intentaré reescribir los capítulos que faltan, pero eso tomará un tiempo a causa de que estoy en pruebas finales.

Me despido tristemente, esperando que sea un hasta pronto :(


End file.
